


daegal changes his mind

by JaneDoe33



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Merlin, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe33/pseuds/JaneDoe33
Summary: Daegal's POV during the events of The Hollow Queen
Kudos: 19





	daegal changes his mind

Ok but Daegal has had one hell of a day, okay? First the scary lady with magic at her fingertips promises to pay him if he can bring her Merlin, whom he's never met. Then once he gets past the Camelot guards (thanks to Gwen), he successfully guilts Merlin into accompanying him back to his non-existent sick sister. Then it turns out this Merlin dude is really, really nice (even if he does serve Arthur)... Merlin even brings him breakfast! Treats his scrape with brusque tenderness, even though Merlin's clearly put out at having to go so far out of his way, on the word of a boy he's never met before. He even has a kind word for him, tells him that he _matters _. Deagal hasn't had this for so long. To make matters worse, Merlin saves his life. Daegal doesn't want to go through with this anymore, he doesn't want to lure Merlin into a trap. His heart was never really in it anyway and now, after meeting Merlin, he's more reluctant than ever. But they're so close to their destination and if he tries to back out or warn Merlin, Morgana will have his head. So he leads Merlin to what he thinks is his doom and watches guiltily as Morgana feeds Merlin deadly poison and then abandons him to his fate.__

____

____

He waits until he feels sufficient time has passed and he goes to Merlin's side. Asks him how to reverse the effects of the poison, asks how to prepare an antidote. His victim is clearly furious and in tremendous pain, but he still musters the energy to tell Daegal what he needs and how to get it. Merlin recovers. He doesn't hurt him, as Daegal had half expected and for once, felt he richly deserved. Later he's even civil to him when he binds Merlin's wound particularly well. After everything, all Merlin's suffered because of him, Merlin's still kind. He's clearly still angry but is making an effort to keep harsh words to a minimum. Even going out of his way to make Daegal feel better. Daegal has never met anyone like him before. Certainly, noone outside his immediate family. 

He's still a little uncertain about whether he should be helping Merlin save Arthur but, well, Merlin's a decent sort, so maybe he's right about Arthur too? In any case, Daegal owes him. Besides, Merlin has magic too. Just like Daegal's mother. Merlin doesn't _seem _insane, though the matter is probably debatable, especially in light of his treatment of Daegal after everything Daegal had done (guilt burns uncomfortably in his gut), but..but.. it's the least he can do. Daegal owes him this. This time he'll prevail. This time he'll do the right thing.__


End file.
